


LAST ONE LEFT

by Musiki



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki





	LAST ONE LEFT

A burning pain filled his lungs, the tense muscles in his legs aching - Scout was fast and energetic, but this was inhuman.

He was the only one from his team left alive. They all perished by the hands of a monster.

Scout was moving through the underground tunnels, trying to reach the intelligence in time. All he wanted was for the game to end, and for them all to come back. 

Although he would never say this aloud, Scout hated to be alone.

All they needed was one more piece of intelligence. Scout was risking his life and pride just to save them. 

It was crazy - impossible, even, but Scout still kept running. Soon, he reached familiar walls that let him know how close he was to grabbing it.

His heart was pounding so hard, it shot out a dose of pain with every throb. It felt as if he were running out of air.

Scout’s feet never stopped for even a moment, moving him to the placement that showed the rectangular piece of intelligence.

It was the third - and last - piece he needed, and he didn’t bother to turn around. It was so close, his fingers outstretched to snatch it.

Just as his hand grasped the handle, he heard the footsteps behind him, the breathing through the mask.

Scout felt the cold sweat, felt his chest tighten with unmistakable fear. 

Turning around, he lifted the case and saw the monstrosity of a being standing in front of him. His dark mask obscured his face, his voice muffled ridiciously.

And in his hands, there was his weapon. A weapon that breathed fire, that burns everything in its path with such a passion it was unbelievable. It was as if the monster controlled the flames without ever lifting a finger.

Scout couldn’t run fast enough.

The fire shot at him, catching and clinging on to him. It was pure agony, burning though the clothes on his back and hissing against his skin.

He was dying, and it was the most painful sensation he ever experienced. His life was down, but even as he fell onto the ground, the pain still kept going.

He had been the last one left.


End file.
